There comes a time
by Beadi07
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras is a famous Broadway actor and Eponine is a waitress. They are from different worlds, but what happens when two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**My first "Les Miserables" fanfic. Don't be too harsh :) **

**The characters - Enjolras Bailey– 24 years old, a Brodway actor, lives in a Madison Avenue penthouse.**

**Eponine Matthews – 22 years old, rents a studio flat on Columbus Avenue and works as a waitress in a café nearby.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Enjolras stopped his BMW Z4 in front of a small café "Lullaby". He had an awfully exhausting rehearsal at the theater and in a few hours had to perform there, so he needed several cups of coffee to get through the evening. He was looking for a place not far away from the theater but still hidden from the public so that nobody would bother him with photos and autographs and all that stuff and besides he fell for the name of the café. He entered the café and was relieved to see that it was almost empty; only two tables were occupied by couples and nobody even looked at him. Enjolras sat at a table in the corner and looked through the menu, previously he was set on having a cup of coffee, but while looking through the list of the dishes he realized how hungry he was. Just at that moment a waitress approached him.

- Good afternoon, Sir! Are you ready to order?

Enjolras looked up and saw a brunette with big brown eyes who was smiling politely at him, revealing her dimples. Enjolras was waiting for a sign of recognition in her eyes, which usually appeared when a girl realized he was a rather famous actor, but the waitress seemed unaware of his popularity and this fact confused him. Not that he complained but still he was so used to everyone knowing him, especially girls, that he couldn't believe that a waitress in a café near Broadway didn't know who he was. Then his eyes wandered to the name tag: "Eponine". What a strange name, but it sounds familiar, Enjolras thought. He was distracted by these thoughts and only got back to reality when the girl repeated:

- Sir? Can I get you something? – She sounded a little irritated but she tried her best to keep calm, and his staring at her didn't help at all. She admitted, though, that the young man was handsome, oh, yes, he was, with his blonde curly hair a little disheveled and with his crystal blue eyes piercing into hers.

- Oh, sorry, I just was carried away by my thoughts. Erm…what would you recommend?

- Well, today's dish of the day is chicken breast with mushroom sauce, which goes together with Caesar salad…

- Great, I'll take the chicken and the salad, and a soda. And for desert a cup of white coffee and a piece of honey cake, please.

- It will take about twenty minutes.

- Thank you, miss.

The girl headed for the kitchen and Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off her. There was definitely something special about her, and it was not her tiny waist or her delicate figure or her hypnotizing hazel eyes.

Twenty minutes later Eponine brought the order and got back to the bar counter. She couldn't help casting occasional glances at the man. When she brought him the dessert, he finally decided to make to move:

- Excuse me, miss! – He said as she already turned and was about the leave.

- Yes?

- You must be tired of such questions, but I cannot help asking – where does your unusual name come from? It just sounds familiar and I cannot recall where I've seen it before…

- My mother was a great Les Miserables fan. Eponine is a girl who…

- Covered a gun with her hand thus saving the blind fool she was in love with. Right! Now I remember. Wow…what a coincidence…

- What do you mean? – Eponine was surprised the man has read or seen Les Miserables and was even more intrigued by him.

- No, nothing, just a trifle…

- What? Come on! You cannot say A without saying B!

- Intrigued, huh? All right, I will tell you, but on one condition..

- Which is…

- You have to sit here with me for a while.

- Oh, I see, this is what it's all about! You're hitting on me!

- So the answer is "no"? Fine. – Having said this, Enjolras drew his attention back to the cake.

Eponine snorted and headed to the bar. Enjolras sighed because now he had lost any chance of getting to know her better. "I was never good at picking up girls…" he thought sadly. True, he never even had to bother about girls, they were always throwing themselves at him since high school. Suddenly the chair in front of him was pulled back and Eponine sat there placing a cup of coffee on the table. Enjolras looked up and tried not to chuckle but failed. Eponine raised an eyebrow and narrowed her lids as if challenging him to chuckle once again. But he knew better than taking another chance of losing her.

- Hi. – Enjolras gave her his best smile.

- Long time no see.

- You came back!

- I sure did. So, as far as I remember, you promised to tell me something…

- Oh, yeah…I assume you are familiar with Les Miserables?

- Yes, I've read the book, have seen the screen versions and several times went to see the musical on Broadway, why?

- So you know all the characters?

- Yes, yes, I do.

- Do you want to know my name?

- Well, yes. What are you driving at?

- It's Enjolras.

- What?

- My name is Enjolras. This time Eponine gasped. Her eyes widened and she even forgot to take a breath.

- NO WAY!

- It's true. Wanna see my ID? – He handed her his ID and Eponine just stared at it for a while.

- Wow…that's incredible! How is it…how did you…

- My mother is French and obviously she was also a Les Mis fan. Unbelievable, right?

After that they sat talking for a few hours. Both had never felt they could be so open with someone. Enjolras told her that he was and actor and it turned out that she really had never heard about him and didn't even seem interested in this fact. In return he learned that she is from Madison, Wisconsin and that she had a tough childhood that is why she ran away and moved do New York, though she didn't get into details. At 7 pm Enjolras realized he had to go.

- It was nice to meet you, Eponine.

- Nice to meet you too, Enjolras.

- Will you be here tomorrow?

- Yes, I work here every day from 2 to 8 pm…

There was an awkward silence between them but then Enjolras leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and said: "See you tomorrow then" and left.

Eponine stood there utterly shocked. It was so easy to talk to this stranger, to open up to him and now he had kissed her. She never let the visitors cross the boundaries and let their communication get too personal, because there were way too many men trying to get into her pants that is why she "banned" all the café visitors from possible boyfriend's list. However, with Enjolras it was different. She miserably failed to turn on the usual "cold Eponine" with him and now she couldn't stop thinking of him. And he will definitely come tomorrow. Oh, what have you gotten yourself into, 'Ponine?

The next day Enjolras quickly left after rehearsal and drove to the café. Eponine was there but unfortunately the café was packed and she had to practically run between the tables and the kitchen. When Enjolras found an available table Eponine rushed to him.

- Hi! It's great you came! I'm so sorry I cannot stay with you…you see so many people…can I get you something?

- No no no, don't apologize, it's okay. Maybe in 3 hours there'll be fewer visitors. Oh, get me anything, it's up to you. I trust you choice.

Eponine smiled and left. In a couple of hours the café really was less crowded and Eponine got the chance to come to Enjolras. Once again they talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. And again at 7 pm Enjolras left, kissing her on the cheek. For a whole week Enjolras came to the café after rehearsals and stayed there with Eponine till he had to go to the stage. On Sunday he did not have to perform, so he made up his mind to ask Eponine out. But the rehearsal lasted much longer that he expected and he got to the café only at 8 pm and decided to wait until her shift was over.

In a few minutes she walked out of the café and went quickly towards her flat. Enjolras got out of the car and was about to run after her when he saw her freeze on the spot. Then he noticed a guy who was approaching her purposefully.

- Eponine, my love, aren't you happy to see me again? ("What! She has a boyfriend? She never mentioned him…but then why is she moving backwards?" – Enjolras thought.)

- I am not your love, Ryder, and never was.

Then happened something that left Enjolras dumbfounded – the man slapped Eponine hard across the face making let out a yelp. She turned around trying to get away from him but he managed to grab her wrist and shoved her against the wall, pinning her to the cold surface of the building.

- Going somewhere, aren't we? To your little apartment 55C down the Columbus Avenue? Surprised? Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?

- Fuck off! We are done! I am no longer your girl and never was! I hate you! – Eponine tried to struggle away from his grip which made him grasp her hands and move them above her head.

- We are done when I say so! You ran away but that doesn't mean you are free! You are mine! – he slid his hands up her neck and tightened his grip on her throat smashed her head against the wall all the while clasping her hands so that it wound hurt most.

Now Enjolras could no longer restrain himself, he rushed towards the two and yelled:

- Hey! Let go of her!

- Bugger off! It's none of your business, boy! – Ryder snapped at him.

Enjolras shoved him off Eponine as hard as he could but Ryder smashed as fist in Enjolras's face so he fell down and felt blood dripping from his nose. Meanwhile Eponine sank to the ground barely understanding what was going on in front of her. Enjolras promptly got up and hit Ryder square on the jaw. The latter stepped back and tried to attack his opponent once again but Enjolras was ready and hammered him in the jaw. Enjolras then started punching him with such rage he didn't even know existed in him. In a while Ryder fell unconscious on the ground. Enjolras kneeled down beside Eponine and helped her get up.

- Enjolras, what are you doing here? – She said in a weak voice.

- I came after your shift and you THAT… - he pointed to the guy.

- This is my ex…long story…oh my gosh! He knows where I live. I cannot go home. Do you know a hotel somewhere here?

- Hotel? No way! I'm not leaving you alone knowing that HE is nearby. Come on, you can stay at my place.

- I barely know you…

- Hey, I barely know you too. But I'm not leaving you when you need somebody to lean on.

- Okay. Thank you. – She smiles and realized that he was still standing close to her with his hands wrapped around her waist.

- Then lets go!

They ran to the car and in 20 minutes were in Enjolras' apartment. Eponine's eyes widened in amazement – it was not a flat, it was a penthouse!

- You didn't say you lived in a penthouse!

- You never asked. Make yourself at home. – Enjolras chuckled. ("Yeah, like that would be easy" – Eponine thought still feeling uncomfortable in such a big and luminous place)

He brought lots of ice cubes wrapped in cloths to apply them to the places where Ryder had hurt her. It pained Enjolras to see her like that – broken on the inside and with bruises appearing on her hands, neck and cheek.

- Does it hurt? – Enjolras brushed his thumb across her cheek.

- Not as much as when he… - Eponine checked herself understanding she had said too much.

- As when he what?

- Nothing.

- But…

- Enjolras, please, just drop it. – She pleaded looking up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

The man's heart broke at the sight of the girl and he wrapped his arms around her. She winced at his touch at first but then relaxed into his embrace and buried her head into his chest starting to shed tears into his T-shirt.

- Thank you. For everything. – She murmured.

You're welcome. It's okay now, I won't let anything like that happen to you again. – He didn't know what made him say this, he just felt he wanted to protect the girl and see her happy again.

_**Review please! :) Hope you liked it! I promise in the upcoming chapters things will be heating up ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it! ^^**

- NO! Enjolras, no, I will not move in with you! Thank you for letting me stay here yesterday, but I cannot take advantage of your kindness and hospitality any more…I have a place to stay in, I'm fine!

- But that man is still out there, he knows where you live, and what if I'm not around when he runs into you again? I will not forgive myself if something happens to you!

- I can take care of myself, I don't need your protection! Anyway, why do you care? You've only known me for how long? A week?

- I don't know, okay? I don't know why I care, but I do! – Enjolras let out a deep sigh, calming himself down. – I really do. I don't know how to explain this, but I feel like I've known you my whole life and I can be who I really am with you. I want to be your…friend and friends take care of each other, right? I'm afraid for you and although you won't admit it, you don't stand a chance against that ex-boyfriend of yours. He can hurt you and I will never get over the fact that I could have done something but didn't.

- You're right…but I cannot just live here. I can go to a hotel, or find another flat… - Eponine whispered in defeat.

- Eponine, why are you making a big deal out of nothing? I'm not renting this apartment, I bought it, and therefore I pay only for the electricity, water and so on. You don't have to worry about the rent and you can set aside more money…you don't even have to talk to me if you don't feel like doing it. But please, let me keep an eye on you this way so that I wouldn't have to worry every second about you. Please.

- All right. But I will pay half the bills. End of discussion

- Fine. Flatmate. – Enjolras got that there was no point in arguing with her any longer.

- But I need to get my things from my place.

- I'll go with you. End of discussion. – He mocked her.

Eponine, who usually was so obstinate and always stood her ground, didn't realize how it all came about – first Enjolras persuaded her to move in with him, then he made her move her shift from 2-8 pm to 1-7 pm so that she would leave the café with Enjolras thus ruling out the possibility of her being caught by Ryder after the shift, and finally he got used to making breakfasts for her every morning. As long as she got up later than he left for the theatre, she couldn't tell him anything in the morning, and in the evening she just couldn't bring herself to be ungrateful and tell him to stop doing that. However, she told him once that she wouldn't eat another breakfast so that the food would go to waste, but the next morning she simply couldn't resist the tempting smell of scrambled eggs with sausages and potatoes.

Nevertheless, she had to admit (to herself, of course, because she would never reveal this to Enjolras) that she liked being his flatmate. They took to spending hours in the living room or in the kitchen talking about whatever came to their minds. Looking back on the time she had spent in her old apartment, she realized how lonely she really was. She had a few friends, but most of them studied in the daytime and worked night shifts, so in the evening she either walked around the town or stayed at home watching TV or trying to write some songs. And now she couldn't imagine her life without these evening talks with Enjolras. They got to know each other more and Eponine was amazed at how devoted to his work he was. Each time he spoke about the performances, rehearsals or his colleagues his eyes would lit up, and he would go on and on about all that, carried away by his thoughts. She had never met anyone so involved in one's work, and such dedication bewitched her.

On the other hand, she suddenly understood that she in her turn had no idea of what she was doing with her life. No fucking idea. When she lived in the suburbs of Madison, her only dream was to get away as far as she could, no matter what it took. She just longed to leave her shitty parents and Ryder and the drunkards that almost lived in their inn. And now there she was – away from that life, free to do whatever she wanted, but…she didn't know what she wanted. For 21 years she did what others told her, obeyed the orders without giving a second thought to her actions and now her freedom scared her. She was setting aside money but she didn't know what to spend it on. Her only passion in life was music, it was her major at James Madison University but she had to leave it because she had to work for her parents and they didn't find studies a weighty reason to shy her work. She could have tried to enter NYADA or some other university in the City, but she thought she wouldn't be admitted, because her parents always used to tell her that she sucked and that she would never become a professional singer. She grew up with the idea that she was an utter failure at whatever she did and that was one of the reasons she didn't have any aspirations now – she was afraid of being laughed at because she was not good enough.

Three weeks after Eponine moved in with Enjolras, he surprised her by giving her a ticket to his performance in the musical "Next to Normal". He was splendid, literally living through all the emotions that his character experienced and his vocals were out of this world. Eponine kept her eyes on him throughout the performance and couldn't help but wonder at how he could act so emotionally every night. Later that evening she asked him how he managed to give such an outstanding performance every day, and he gave a simple answer: "I just love what I do. It's my true calling, and when you love your job, you give yourself to it wholly and do your best at it. Moreover, I like the sense of knowing that I'm doing something for the people cause I believe that music is a great way of letting the audience get away from the hash reality and making them believe in a better world and inducing them to pursue their dreams."

- You're leading such an exciting life… - she muttered to herself rather than to him.

- Oh, you really think so?

- I do. You have a job that you love, you have lots of friends and fans, girls are throwing themselves at you, all in all, you have everything a young man could ever dream of.

- Oh…you know it's only one side of the coin. There's the flip side of it. The girls…huh…yes, they are throwing themselves at me, but that's only because I'm famous and they either want me to help them get into the industry or just to be seen and photographed with me. The same is true for friends. When I like a person as a friend, it usually turns out that he is only buddying up to me. I haven't spoken to my parents for 3 years, cause they had planned that I would study law at Yale, but I knew I wanted to perform and they forced me to chose between stage and my family. I chose the stage. Also popularity is not as great as it seems at first sight – people usually recognize me and I cannot go anywhere without someone asking me to give my autograph or to pose for a photo and so on. And of course there's the gutter press…

Eponine pondered over what he had said for a minute.

- I guess you're right…I never really thought about it from that perspective. I didn't know about your parents; that's sad. But it's so cool you're doing what you really love. And as for the girls…I'm sure that somewhere out there is a girl who will not care for your popularity and will like you for who you really are.

- You sure about that?

- Positive. I know there's a girl who will fall in love not with Enjolras Bailey, the famous Broadway actor, but with Enjolras – a handsome, kind, caring, dependable and tender guy, if she gets to know you like I do. – She blurted out without thinking twice.

Enjolras looked at her in amazement at these words. Did she really just call him handsome and caring and tender? Was she speaking about herself while describing "the girl" or he was just making it up? Eponine blushed as if reading his mind. She felt him staring at her and looked up meeting his quizzical look. They kept looking at each other, both at loss for words, when all of a sudden Eponine's phone buzzed. She broke eye contact with Enjolras and reached for the phone. Enjolras watched her intently and didn't miss the groan that escaped her lips when she read the text.

- What's up? – He inquired, worry obvious in his voice.

Eponine was about to say something like "Nothing's up" but checked herself upon seeing the determined look in his eyes and silently handed the phone over to him. Enjolras read the text _"Still hiding from me, huh? I'll find u anyway, be sure of that, my love. And when I do, u'll regret ever running away from me. Meet me tomorrow at 9pm outside your place and I promise I won't hurt you. Come alone."_ It was from Ryder.

Enjolras felt anger boiling up in him.

- That scumbag! How dare he threaten you! You are not going to meet him tomorrow, are you?

- Of course not! But I know him; he won't just let me be. If he is set on something, he will get it by all means. And sooner or later he will find me and then… - Eponine buried her face in her hands and groaned once again.

Enjolras immediately kneeled down in front of her, gently taking her hands in his.

- 'Ponine, look at me. I will never let anything happen to you, okay? I've beaten him up once; I will do that again if he ever comes near you. I will run to the end of the earth to find him and will turn his life into a living hell if he tries to lay a finger on you, I swear. If you want, I can meet him tomorrow and…"talk" to him so that he will leave you forever.

- No, don't do this. He might be ready for that and I don't want you to be hurt because of me. Thank you so much. I…have to admit that I owe you a lot and I'm not sure I can repay you. I don't know where I would be now if you hadn't helped me out.

- 'Ponine, there's nothing to repay, remember that. Although…I cannot help but wonder at how you ended up dating that duchebag…maybe you will tell me?

Eponine looked at him thoughtfully and finally decided on telling him the truth.

- That's a long story, you know…

- I'm pretty sure I have plenty of time.

- Well, then…where do I start? You see, Ryder was not always such an asshole. We met when we were at school, both 15 years old. He was new there and one day he saw some boys teasing me and stood up for me. We became friends, close friends and we started spending most of the time together. The next year we sort of started dating, but we were kids, so we just kissed and held hands, nothing serious. We soon found it was ridiculous and went back to being friends. But then his mother died in a car accident the summer before our sophomore year. Ryder changed. Looking back, I understand that, but back then I thought everything was okay. He started playing football, and distanced himself from me. I fell for a guy, Jason, we had some classes together, but when Ryder saw us in the hall together he went nuts. He attacked Jason and told him to stay away from me. And then he slapped me, saying that I was his and he didn't want to see me with other boys. – Eponine stopped talking for a while, heaving a deep sigh. – I was such a fool…I thought that it was really my fault and I deserved that slap. We started dating. Again. He felt ashamed of slapping me and for a while treated me like a princess, he gave me flowers, sent cute texts to me all the time and that stuff. But one day, closer to the end of the year, we went to a bar with his friends and I accidentally spilled a jug a beer on him. I apologized and he seemed okay, but when we were left alone he slapped me again. He said I humiliated him in front of all his friends and then he…punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain but he didn't care and punched me once more. Since then such…treatment become normal. He used to beat me now and then, for whatever from his point of view I did wrong. After that he would usually apologize and swear he would never do this again but… - Tears welled in Eponine's eyes but she composed herself. – Ryder started working for my parents in their illegal affairs, and that is why they never cared for what he did to me. He brought money and that was all that mattered to them. One day I went to his car to wait for him after classes and saw him fucking some cheerio in the backseat. I freaked out and yelled at him for cheating on me, but he called me a holy fowl, said he was a man and had his needs, and…beat me up again. Later on it all only got worse. One evening he got drunk, I mean, very drunk. He said that he was done with just holding hands with me, he wanted…more. I was not ready for that and I told him so, but he didn't care. He…took me by force, he took my virginity…and my pride. – She let the tears steam down her cheeks freely; she was shuddering at the memories but kept talking. – Since then he would come over whenever he wanted, he would…fuck me and leave. It all went on till I graduated. He didn't and his father sent him to a summer camp and I lived in freedom, so to say, for a while. I entered James Madison University and avoided Ryder when he returned. I started dating Will, a senior student, and it was great, until Ryder saw us. Will walked me home, and when he left I noticed Ryder. Beatings have never been that severe and fierce, he broke my rib, needless to mention the countless bruises and blood tumors. I spent 3 weeks in hospital, and when I recovered I realized that was it. I couldn't take it any longer, I was fed up with my life, with being treated like dirt, with Ryder's breaking his promises…so I took the money I had put aside and ran away. – Eponine could no longer control herself and broke down.

Enjolras was fuming with rage, he wanted to thrash that bastard soundly right now, to smash a fist in his face over and over again for every time he had hit Eponine, but instead he wound his arms round her and started stroking her hair tenderly whispering soothing words into her ear. He knew she needed him right now and kissed the top of her head on impulse. She felt it when his lips touched her, but was too overwhelmed by the emotions that the memories had evoked and only wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself in to the feeling of comfort that Enjolras gave her. They lost track of time staying like this in each other's arms.

**Soooooo, what do you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know! :)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! :) Sorry it took so long, I'm just passing my finals, so I have been a little bit busy this week. Hope you like it! ^^**

That night Enjolras didn't get a wink of sleep. After Eponine managed to compose herself and went to bed, he felt rage overcoming him once again. He wanted to kick Ryder's ass but he knew that Eponine wouldn't appreciate it and he was powerless here. In frustration he slammed a fist into the nearest wall and immediately writhed with pain that shot through his arm. Shit! Enjolras groaned but working his anger on the wall helped a bit. He headed for his room and crashed on the bed. However exhausted emotionally he was, he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, but he couldn't get Eponine's story out of his head. He was pretty sure she had never told it to anyone before.

"How could she have kept it all to herself all this time? I have underestimated her…I knew she was strong and she had mentioned her tough childhood but THAT…she's gone though so much and it didn't break her down. That Ryder! How could he do this to her! Hitting a girl, especially a girl like her! I swear if I meet him I will beat the shit out of him! Grrh…Eponine…she's so special, so unlike other girls I've met. She's devoid of selfishness, envy, greed and she is so full of zest and, oh, she's soooo incredibly strong. If only I could help her forget all that crap that had happened to her in the past, if only I could make her start her life anew…but that fucking Ryder keeps reminding of himself. And I cannot do anything about it, 'Ponine simply won't let me. Damn it! She is so proud and stubborn, she will never accept any help from me…but I need, I have to tell her and convince her that I won't desert her and that she can count on me…Hum, I think I have an idea…"

Eponine, in her turn, also couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't help but think about the events of the day – Enjolras' performance, their heart-to-heart conversation, the text from Ryder, her telling the story of her life to her flatmate, his arms around her… She had preferred to keep her past in secret, even from her friends, she was afraid their attitude would change if they knew. But she needed to tell everything, she simply couldn't keep that all to herself any longer, it was a heavy load she had to lighten, which she did. She knew, somehow, that she could confide in Enjolras, that he would treat her the way he used to, that nothing would change. Eponine felt much better now that she had opened up, she had never felt so comfortable and free as she was feeling now, though there was a stubborn voice in her head that kept repeating that her life has become too calm since she had met Enjolras, and it cannot last forever. Something bad was to happen sooner or later. Ryder was still looking for her and it was just a matter of time before he found her and when he does, he will… No, she couldn't think about that, it only made her sick - she can still feel the pain that he had caused, the memory of all the beatings, slaps, punches and strikes still was haunting her every night. The idea of meeting him again scared her, no – terrified her to death, though she tried to convince herself that the chance of running into him in such an enormous city like New York is one in a million, but anyway there is that smallest chance…

The next day was Sunday, and Eponine didn't have to go to work. Knowing how hard it is for her to remember her past, Enjolras decided not to mention what had happened the day before. As the two were having breakfast, he said:

Listen, Eponine…what are your plans for today?

Nothing special, why?

I thought we could hang out. Just you and me.

I'd love that! – Eponine beamed at him.

Cool! I've got to run a few errands, but I guess I'll be at home around 3, and then we can go somewhere.

All right. Where will we go?

Let it be a surprise. See you at 3. – Enjolras winked at her and left.

Just like he had said, Enjolras was at home at 3 pm.

So, now you will tell me where we are going?

If you don't mind, I want to give you a short tour of New York. Our first destination is the ferry on the Hudson River.

I don't mind! You see, I've lived here for more than a year, but I still haven't gone sightseeing here…

Well, then, let's get started!

First, Eponine and Enjolras went cruising the ferry on the Hudson; all the while he was telling her interesting facts about the places that they were passing. At some point it got rather windy and Eponine started shivering slightly because she didn't bring her hoodie, but the next moment she felt Enjolras' arms wrapping around her and she snuggled up to him, feeling warm and cozy, not caring that right now they looked like a couple in love. That thought didn't even cross her mind, she just enjoyed this pleasant sensation that his arms created any time he touched her.

After the cruise they headed for the Central Park to hire bikes and have a ride through the park. They laughed and chattered and discussed lots of things, but trying to avoid mentioning Ryder. Tired after the ride, they settled in a nearby café and drank smoothies. The next "must-sees" on their list were Little Italy and the Statue of Liberty. The last point of their "journey" was the Empire State Building. Once they got to the top, Eponine suddenly clutched Enjolras' hand.

Hey, what's up? – He asked worriedly.

Umm…I'm just afraid of heights…

Enjolras looked at her quizzically – she was the strongest person he knew and now she told him she was afraid of heights, it just didn't make any sense. Still he got over his puzzlement and circled his arms around her tiny waist, leading her towards the viewing point.

It's okay, I'm right here and I'm holding you tightly, nothing will happen to you.

Eponine smiled at him gratefully and the two went on viewing the magnificent city below. The fear subsided a little as long as Enjolras' arms were around her, but as they got back to the ground, Eponine still couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped her lips.

Thank you! Gosh, I'm getting tired of saying "thank you" to you so often. You know, it was such a great day. I don't think I would have ever brought myself to go all the way up there. – She pointed to the top of the Empire State Building.

No need to thank me, I also had fun today. Anyway, the day is not over. Not yet. I've something else prepared for you for dessert, so to say.

Oh…what's it?

You'll see. Let's go.

They took a taxi and in a while arrived at a small but snug bar, with live music and a karaoke stand. It turned out that Enjolras had reserved a table here, so they didn't have to wait for somebody to leave because the place was packed.

It is one of my favorite places in the town. It's always busy, but I like the atmosphere and the public here. – He said once they ordered drinks.

Yeah, it's very nice. And the live music is a wow!

You know, I have another surprise for you…

What? Another one? Enjolras…

The last one. You gonna like it.

Before Eponine could respond, he stood up and headed for the stage where musicians were playing. In a minute they finished the song and took a break, Enjolras approached them and started talking. They seemed to recognize him, because they shook hands with him and nodded in agreement. Eponine couldn't hear what they were talking about, but something at the back of her mind was telling her what Enjolras was up to, and an instant later she knew she was right.

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. – Enjolras spoke into the microphone on the stage. - My name is Enjolras and I'm gonna sing just one song right now. They say I'm kinda good at it, so, please, don't throw rotten tomatoes at me. Actually this song is for a person, a girl, who is very special to me. She is right here now, and I just want to show how I feel about her, because I don't know how to put all this into simple words. Eponine, this song is for you.

To say that Eponine was shocked was to say nothing at all. Her mouth dropped open and the only thought that flashed through her mind was "What the …..." and then the music began to play. Eponine at once recognized the song – "There comes a time" by Celine Dion, she knew the lyrics by heart, of course, but when Enjolras started singing, she forgot everything and could only stare at him and listen to his rendition of the famous song…

_Let me be your soldier_

_I'll stand up for you_

_When your world comes crashing down_

_I'll be the one to hold you_

_Let me be your soldier_

_I'll fight the fight for you_

_When you're up against the wall_

_I will pull you through…_

Enjolras locked his eyes with Eponine's and never broke eye contact while singing. When he sang the line "_When you're lost and just not strong enough/ To make it through the night/ When your love is on the frontline..._ ", Eponine felt tears pricking her eyes, but she didn't even try to blink them away, letting them trickle down her face freely.

_Let me be your soldier, I'll die for you..._

Enjolras sang the last line and came up to Eponine. She just looked up at him, overcome by emotions.

Enjolras…I…I… – And then, unable to say anything else, she suddenly flung her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his… the kiss lasted only for a split second, because the moment their lips touched, her mind screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" and she promptly pulled away, blushing deeply. – I'm…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…I was just…emotional…

Enjolras ignored what she was saying, took her by the hand and drew her close to him and hugged her tightly. She didn't want to struggle against him and simply locked her arms around his neck once again.

No, don't apologize. It's okay… I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what. You can count on me anytime, you're my close friend, no, you're my best friend, I mean it, so…let me be your soldier…

Thank you, Enjolras…

They still stood there, in the centre of the bar, in each other's arms, when a man passed by them and said: - Hold on to him, girl. You can meet such a guy only once in a lifetime.

This brought the couple back to reality and they quickly pulled away from each other.

No, no, no, we're not…we're just friends! – They blurted out together.

Oh, right, if you say so. – He said sarcastically and headed for the exit – I wonder how long it will take them to notice the chemistry between them. – He muttered to himself, though Eponine and Enjolras heard him and shared a thoughtful look.

They spend a few more hours in the bar and went home. None of them noticed how 9pm came (the time of the "appointment" with Ryder) which was a good thing for Eponine was They didn't say it aloud but both knew they had felt something when they kissed. Both fell asleep that night thinking about the kiss. No matter how short it was, it changed a lot between them and it was just a matter of time before they admitted it. The kiss stirred something inside of them, something unknown and therefore frightening, something that was gradually growing up and was about to burst out, had the kissed lasted a little longer. And then there was that man in the bar…how could he know what was going on between them? But he seemed to have noticed the THING that neither of them cared to notice. Well, time will show…

**What do you think of it? ^^ Things are getting more and more fluffy :) I don't really know how many chapters I will write, but for now my inspiration doesn't leave me, so...another chapter will be up next week ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for the delay! :( :( :( I was just so tied up preparing for my finals and writing my graduation paper... :( I hope you forgive me! ^^**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! Finally! :) It's not as sweet and cheesy as the previous one, so... read and review!**

The following week nothing extraordinary happened. Neither Enjolras nor Eponine brought up what had happened last weekend and life seemed to have got back to normal. Although Eponine couldn't help but think about their kiss. Why did she kiss him? This was a question she couldn't find an answer to. Did he like it and that is why he didn't push her away or was it only because of his politeness? Why on earth did he decide to sing for her in an overcrowded bar? Though she hated showing her weakness in front of him, she knew she could count on him anyway and there was no need to prove it to her, nevertheless she found showing off his feelings rather weird but sweet. By no means could she do away with the ridiculous thought that maybe there was more to their relationship than just friendship. An absurd thought, right? Enjolras was the most handsome guy she had ever met, moreover he was caring and considerate and kind to her and was a real gentleman, and there were dozens of girls hitting on him, who were more beautiful, well-off and alluring than she… so what chances of having him fall for her were there? None. She had to get these thoughts off her mind. They were friends and she didn't want to risk the pleasure of being in his company for some delusive hope. Stop it, Eponine, before you fall in… no, no, no, the "l"- word has nothing to do with them, has it? No.

Little did she know about Enjolras' thoughts on the matter. He was confused, on the one hand, and thrilled on the other. The whole day they spent together was…fantastic. He now recalled in detail all the "moments" between them and couldn't help an unusual and strange warm feeling rise in him. Why on earth did Eponine kiss him? Was it a way of expressing her gratitude or was there something more to it? He couldn't say he didn't like the kiss, quite the opposite, he was failing to erase the memory of her lips on his and he was unable to fully understand why such a trivial thing stirred him so much. However, just like Eponine, he didn't want to risk their friendship and try to turn it into a relationship, not until he made sense of his own feelings and thoughts.

The next weekend, to be more precise on Saturday, Enjolras as usual was sitting in "Lullaby" waiting for Eponine's shift to end, when he suddenly heard a male voice calling out Eponine's name. Enjolras immediately was brought back to reality and turned slowly to look at the source of the voice, frowning. And, to tell the truth, he didn't like what he saw – there was a young man, probably 23-25 years old, who had ear-length straight jet-black hair, brown eyes that were directed towards Eponine, prominent cheek-bones and who was wearing a designer light-grey suit with a matching shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Although the suit concealed his figure, it was obvious that the man was working out, since the sleeves of the suit seemed a little tight on his biceps and his classic trousers were also a bit tight for his jacked butt.

"Eponine? Is that really you?" – The man stood up and approached the girl in question.

"W…Will?" – She stared at him in bewilderment, looking him up and down. ("Will" rang a bell to Enjolras – the only Will Eponine had ever mentioned was the guy she was dating while in the University of Madison…He suddenly felt anxious about that. Not that he was jealous, but still it disturbed him that some guy she used to date (let alone such a handsome one) has now appeared out of the blue and was obviously flirting with her. )

"Long time no see, Eponine! You look stunning!"

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself." – She smirked and tried not to blush because of her little "lie" – he looked fantastic, his muscled figure didn't escape her eye and he had changed since she last saw him – apart from working out, he was now dressed better and his hairstyle made him look like Johnny Depp…"What are you doing here?"

"I'm working at a record label, my family and I moved to New York about 4 months ago…", Will said, never breaking eye contact with her. She really was more beautiful than she did back in Madison, she looked…happier. He could still remember that wretched boyfriend of hers that had threatened to kill him if he ever saw him near Eponine, and of course he gave up on her, but he fancied her, therefore seeing her now in the centre of the New York City was a good omen, it meant that fate had something in stock for them. So he put on his "Prince Charming" looks and asked her to dine with him that took Eponine aback.

"Oh…it's so…sudden…" – She stumbled.

"Please, just say "Yes"! I've missed you…"

"Well…okay. I'm busy tonight, but tomorrow I'm absolutely free, so…" – Eponine couldn't help but feel her heart leap just at the thought of a date with him.

"Yay! Give me your phone number, I'll call you tomorrow and …"

"Here it is." – She wrote her number on a napkin and handed it over to him.

"Cool. I've got to go now, but I already miss you. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Eppy." – With that, he kissed her on the cheek and left, ignoring the face Eponine made upon hearing the nickname.

Enjolras heard the whole conversation and felt something close to anger boiling in him, though he didn't understand why. They were not dating, he didn't even know how they felt about each other, and she was free to go out with anyone she wanted to and Enjolras didn't have a say in it…however, the mere idea of her going on a date with someone infuriated him.

An hour later, when Eponine and Enjolras were in his car on their way to another production featuring Enjolras, he couldn't help but state sarcastically:

"Eppy, huh?"

"What?...Oh…you heard me and Will…"- Eponine blushed, unknowingly to herself.

"Yeah…I was not eavesdropping if that's what you are thinking, I just heard the whole thing. He's the guy you dated at college, right?"- Eponine nodded, "He seems well-off and looks a little like a Casanova, you know…"

"Enjolras, with all my respect, if a guy has good looks and wears an expensive suit, it doesn't mean he's a womanizer, _you know…_You don't know him and you have no right to judge him only by his looks." – She snapped at him and immediately regretted it. "Sorry, I…"

"No, I am sorry. If you like him, it's okay, I shouldn't have said anything about him. Sorry. We're good?"

"We're good." – The last thing she wanted was to argue with him right now.

The next day Will called her as he had promised. They decided to meet at 5 p.m. and he didn't want to tell her where they were going, saying it was a surprise. Eponine put on a dark-green summer dress with white open toe shoes and with a white handbag. She failed in remembering the last time she had spent so much time dolling up, putting on the make-up and doing her hair, so that she looked perfect. In fact it was her first date since she had moved to NY, and she was both nervous and excited. Needless to say that seeing Will brought many memories of the time they had managed to spend together. But then her thoughts turned to Enjolras. He acted strangely the day before but it was not like he was jealous or something. Still she couldn't help feeling a little guilty though she had no honest reason to feel like that.

At 4:40 pm Eponine waved goodbye to a gloomy Enjolras and left for the Central Park where Will was waiting for her. He gave her a big bunch of white roses (the flowers she loved most and was very impressed that he remembered that), took her by the hand and led her to a bridle path where a horse carriage was standing obviously reserved for them. "Wow…no one has ever treated me like this, I feel like a princess from one of the Disney cartoons…wait…Enjolras did treat me like that last weekend….fuck, why am I thinking about him now?" – Eponine pondered.

When Eponine walked out of the flat, Enjolras tried to focus on the book he was reading – "_Tess of the d'Urbervilles_" by Thomas Hardy – but after reading a few pages without actually reading, he threw the book on the coffee table in frustration. His mind kept running on the matter of Eponine. _Where was she now? What is she doing? Where did that guy took her? Is she still enjoying his company or thinking of ways of leaving him? Will he kiss her when their date is over or not? _Lots of similar questions went rushing through his mind till he could stand it no more. His head was throbbing and he did his best to concentrate on something apart from Eponine by turning on the TV and his laptop, but failed again. He had a strange feeling rising inside, which seemed like a pang of jealousy. But he couldn't be jealous of her, could he? They were friends. That was it. She has the right to go out and date and kiss and fuck whoever she wants, as long as she is happy. Anyway, he's known her for less than 2 months, so why does he think she should consult him or ask him for permission to hang out with a guy? Ridiculous. She is a big girl, she knows what to do with her life and if she wants to date that Will, so let it be so. Enjolras has to accept it and that's it.

"FUCK!" – Enjolras bawled out loudly. What the hell is going on with him? For once in his life he found a girl who was not pining after him and who was a really great friend. He had never felt so free and open with somebody and now he was about to lose it all because he was a shitty friend. "You should stop thinking in that way about her. She is not your property and when she comes home in the evening you WILL listen to all the fluffy crap about the day and about how wonderful Will is. And you WILL be happy for her, or at least try to pretend to look happy." – Enjolras snorted out decidedly.

Later he even managed to doze off on the couch, tired of the controversial thoughts. When he woke up, it was already very late, about 2 am, and that was when Enjolras started worrying for real – Eponine was not home yet. He doubted that she had gone to Will's flat, she was not the type of girl to sleep with a guy on the first date…but then where was she? What if Will was not as nice as he seemed and tried to force her to… NO! Maybe they just lost track of time and were now on their way home? Still intuition told Enjolras that something was definitely wrong. Eponine knew he was worried about her and should have called him to say that she was going to be home THAT late…

While he was being tortured by these creepy thoughts, he heard the front door lock snap, then came the sound of the door being shut and then soft footsteps in the hall. "It's her."- Enolras breathed a sigh of relief and hastily grabbed the book he had carelessly thrown on the coffee table before and sat back on the couch pretending he was reading.

"Enj?"- Eponine was genuinely surprised to see him still awake at such a late hour.

"Oh, you scared me!"- Enjolras faked being frightened, but his mood shifted the instant he saw the look on Eponine's face.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" –she asked, trying to hide the emotions the events of the day had stirred up.

"The book is so captivating, I didn't realize it's so late…What's up, 'Ponine?"

"What do mean?"

"You know what I mean. What happened?"

"Nothing, you are making things up!" – Notwithstanding she was dying inside as she had to keep a secret from him, she just had to stand her ground.

"I'm not. Something's wrong and you should tell me what. I know when you are lying. What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I swear I'll…"

"No! He did not hurt me, okay? And nothing's wrong, I tell you! I'm not a little girl, I can deal with my stuff all by myself!" – She yelled at him and at once realized she had let it slip.

"A-ha – so you admit that something is wrong!"

"I…I'm tired. I'm going to bed. End of conversation. I'm fine!" – Saying that, she crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

Enjolras gave her his "special" look; the one he used in situations like this, when she kept being stubborn and said her favorite "I'm fine" when in reality she was not; a warning but kind look, stern but gentle, and usually she couldn't resist and told him the truth, but not this time.

"Good night, Enjolras." – Eponine said through gritted teeth and headed for her bedroom, leaving a worried and dumbfounded Enjolras standing in the same spot as if he had frozen.

Once in her room, Eponine shut the door behind her and sank down its smooth surface, burying her head in her hands. This time she gave way to the pent-up emotions and let the tears pour down her cheeks. This is going to be another sleepless night both for Eponine and Enjolras.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? ^^ Any ideas about what had happened?**

**P.S. Has anyone read "_Tess of the d'Urbervilles_"? It's one of the saddest and yet interesting books I've ever read! I strongly advise you to read it! It's a masterpiece!  
**

**P.P.S. I'm not sure I can publish a new chapter next week, but I will try my best! :) **


End file.
